You mean I won?
by Sweet Talkn Stranger
Summary: Tohru wins 4 tickets to Club Cancun, Mexico. Its her perfect oppertunity to 'cough' get with Kyo. Will things go as planned? (Kyoru lemon warning!)
1. I've got the golden ticket!

"LOST??" cried a very irritated Kyo.  
"Yes, it would appear that way." Yuki replied calmly staring at the map.  
"Who gave you the map anyways? You always get lost.." Kyo attempted to take the map from him, but to no avail.  
Tohru just sighed heavily. They hadn't been lost from beginning. Like everything else, this had been her fault, even though the boys wouldn't say that to her. It was supposed to be a good time to get away from home, relax, cuddle up with Kyo, and just have fun. Where did there spring break go so wrong?!  
  
Chapter 1 'Spring Break?'  
  
"Hey! Kyo, Yuki!!" Tohru yelled running into the house after her late night work shift. Stumbling she attempted to pull her shoes off with one hand and wave a set of tickets with her other. Kyo turned around the corner, ready to yell at her for being late and noisy when she crashed into him, pushing him backwards onto the floor. Trying to keep her balance she grabbed anything stable, in this case Kyo's shirt pulling her swiftly to the floor with him.  
He broke majority of her fall, her lower body pressed snug up against him, her legs straddling over his, she carried the rest of her weight on her hands bracing herself over his body, their noses barely bumping. She blushed furiously, feeling it spread all the way to her chest, but couldn't avert her eyes from his deep red ones. "Gomen" she whispered, her breath fluttering against his lips.  
He nervously licked his lips and her eyes darted to the movement. A cough brought them both back to reality and he pushed her off him and stood up. "Watch where your going next time."  
"Kyo..." she stuttered from the ground, not daring to look up at him. She felt him walk passed her into the living room and plop onto the couch.  
"Miss Honda are you alright?" Yuki asked in his calm collected voice. He bent down slightly and offered her his hand, and assisted her to her feet. "I believe you called us down here?" he asked softly guiding her by the elbow into the living room to sit across from a bright red Kyo.  
"Ah!" once again gathering her stray thoughts from how his pink tongue had darted over his lips back to the tickets she still held tightly in her hand she coughed to get his attention.  
"What now?!" he gritted out avoiding to look at her, the presence of the blush still tinting over his nose.  
"I won these tickets today at work. Its a trip for four to Club Cancun, Mexico for the unlimited Spring Break Bash." She smiled and laid the tickets out on the table.  
Shigure poked his head into the living room, and grinned. This would be all but too perfect for him to set up his little flower and the baka neko to finish his impending romance story he was basing on them. There little fall in the entry had sparked his all but interested mind in the blossoming romance. "A trip for four?" he asked smoothly, easing his way into the living room to sit beside her.  
"Hai! I thought maybe Kyo, and Yuki would enjoy it the most, since they never seem to have any fun." she stole a glance at both of them, Kyo still fuming and Yuki smiling happily. "And of course myself." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That does leave one more ticket. I wonder who would enjoy it the most?" Tohru laughed to herself, she had planned on taking the three of them anyways but it was fun to toy with Shigure after all the times he had played with her. Being a senior had all but pulled her head from the gutters, but she wasn't as naive and helpless as before.  
"Well dear me, there are so many options." Yuki interjected, kicking Kyo into sitting up so he too could sit on the couch.  
"Yes, Kagura would be perfect, but Id be worried about her and all the girls clinging to Kyo, and Momiji is too young, followed by Hiro and Kisa of course. Ayame wouldn't want to be pulled form his shop, not that I could bring him along with Yuki, Hatori would dare not leave work in fear of Akito. Haru would be a great amusement, but his mood swings would be to difficult to handle on break. Am I forgetting anyone?" She turned and deliberately looked at Shigure as if deep in thought. "Nope I think that's it."  
"OK, ok, you've got me, touché." Shigure said lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag. Exhaling slowly he tried another tactic. "What about a poor novelist who is always swamped by his poor editor, and needs to get away from the writing and boring lifestyle he's leading?"  
Standing Tohru picked up the tickets and offered one to both Yuki and Kyo, and finally turned offering the third ticket to a now pleady eyed looking Gure.  
"Ah my little flower is to kind!" he took the ticket and leaned over placing a soft kiss on her forehead before standing. "I see that we leave tomorrow. I should go pack my things then." 2 eyes bore a hole in his head as he mentally snickered entering his room and closing the door.  
"Who the hell does he think he is!" Kyo shouted jumping up from the couch to glare at Shigure's now closed door.  
"I'm going to get ready for bed and pack, we leave early so be ready!" Tohru stood up and headed for the stairs. "Night Kyo, Yuki." She smiled one last time before descending the stairs.  
"She really is to kind to us, especially you, you ungrateful wretched cat." Yuki headed for the stairs also. "Maybe you'll learn to appreciate what you have before its gone." He gave a snide smile and headed quickly up the stairs.  
Kyo hissed under his breath. "If that was a challenge for her, your going to lose this one rat-boy. I'm not giving this one up with out a fight." 


	2. Checking in

Ah Yes. Good 'ol disclaimers right. No I do not own Fruits Basket. Or Kyo, in supreme total hotness of course. *Coughs* Yes so on with it...  
  
Chapter 2 'The next morning!'  
  
Tohru hummed happily to herself. She really had to thank Yuka for hooking her up with such great tickets. This was the perfect opportunity to finally get Kyo to notice her, so she had been preparing. Having this all played out and set up she recalled the events in her head. The point for Shigure to come was of course to treat him and ditch him. She had a special massage and day spa set up for him as they arrived, followed by a wonderful in bed dinner and movie. That left the day for Yuki, Kyo and herself to go out to the club and party some on the beach before heading over to the Tiki bar, where she was entered in the wet t-shirt contest, and coincidentally her and Kyo get picked for the human sundae. It was too perfect.  
"Morning.." Kyo mumbled stepping to the kitchen wiping sleep from his eyes and hauling his bag over his shoulder. Dropping it he leaned against the counter and grabbed the milk from the counter, not bothering to grab a glass and taking a big drink straight from the carton. Wide eyed Tohru watched, as he turned and looked at her. "WHAT?!"  
Turning her gaze quickly she blushed. "Nothing I'm sorry."  
He quickly noticed the outfit she wore, or the lack there of. The milk he was drinking from the carton was slowly dribbling down the side of his face when he gathered his wits. "Am I not allowed to drink from the carton?" he asked wiping the milk from his mouth and offering it to her, "Fine take it, I'm sorry I promise to use a glass from now on." His gaze was still drawn to her tight black halter top that bunched at the right side to swish towards the left, leaving the silk cutting of above her belly button and showing ample amounts of chest.  
Growling Tohru set the rice balls she was packing for a snack down and took the carton from him, only to tip it back and take a long drink from it. Smiling and wiping her mouth satisfied he watched in pure shock at her movement. "I don't care ok?" She set it on the counter and packed the last of the rice balls as Yuki trudged into the room.  
"Morning rat-boy!" Kyo said walking past him, only to double back with a left elbow punch.  
Yuki, immediately snapped from his drowsy state and turned, swiftly grabbing Kyo's arm and spun him around, dragging it up behind his back. "Baka-Neko, you never learn do you? Thanks"  
Kyo disentangled himself from Yuki and walked to the living room. He snorted loud, as Shigure stepped form his room wearing shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt. "What the hell is that?"  
Yuki and Tohru peeked around the door to see Shigure and both started laughing. "I'm so glad to see you in the spirit!" Tohru laughed.  
"We all set to go?" Shigure asked dragging the three of their luggage plus his own to the front porch where Hatori was parked.  
"Wow, we don't hafta walk!" Kyo joked grabbing Tohru's hand hoping she didn't notice and led her to the back door opening it and shoving her unceremoniously into the vehicle, climbing in beside her.  
Well of course she noticed, and she couldn't have been happier. "Hello Ha-san!" She exclaimed still holding Kyo's hand. Yuki climbed in on the other side beside her as Shigure slammed the trunk and climbed in the front passenger seat.  
"Good morning. Ready for vacation? Sounds like you guys are going to have a great time." Hatori replied starting the car and driving them towards the airport. The rest of the car trip went in unmistakable silence.  
Tohru gently squeezed Kyo's hand as she saw him doze off to sleep. Yuki had already escaped from reality and was using her shoulder as his head rest.  
Kyo felt the warmth of her hand surge through his and he opened his eyes shyly to see her staring somewhat past him out the window. He squeezed her hand back and she quickly turned a blushed face to meet his.  
She smiled and leaned as much as Yuki would allow to rest her head against Kyo's shoulder, as he lifted his hand from hers to drape it casually over her shoulder.  
Shigure turned unnoticeably from his seat to steal a glance at the three. Shaking his head he dug in his shorts pocket and pulled a pen and paper pad, jotting down a few notes. This was going to be one hell of a trip. 


	3. Bath water or Beach water?

Ok Ok you know how it goes, I don't own Fruits basket or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics that's for sure…  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kyo stared in shock at the room. This room was huge!! "Ah, Tohru?" he looked over to where she was busily moving her clothing from her suitcase to the dresser.   
  
"Hmmm?" she called over her shoulder, without raising her gaze to him.   
  
Kyo stared helplessly at the large king sized bed. They were both supposed to sleep in it? Together? He shivered at the thought of having her in his bed, her long auburn locks spread around her head like a halo, her glorious body spread beneath him-. He gulped audibly, this was not the time to start having dirty thoughts.  
  
"Kyo what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Tohru rocked back on her heels and looked into his pale face.  
  
"Tohru," Kyo started, "Where are we going to sleep?" It was an innocent question, but he immediately felt embarrassed as Tohru laughed.  
  
"Ano, silly, we can share the bed, its definitely large enough for the both of us." She smiled inwardly at the brush spreading across his face. "But…but…if that's not ok with you then-"  
  
"No, its quiet alright I don't mind, really." He gave her a nervous smile and dropped his bag next to the door of the bathroom and gaped looking into the room. "Check out this bathroom!" His gaze darted over the large raised black waterfall styled whirlpool.  
  
"Kyo can you help me?" Tohru called to him as he turned from the bathroom.  
  
She was seated at the large oval vanity, her hair held in one hand and a gold necklace dangling across her neck held in the other. She nodded her head to him, gesturing to come to the vanity and help her with the necklace.   
  
Kyo approached her and took the ends of the gold necklace, placing it around her neck, his warm hands contrasting with the cool touch of the gems. It was then he noticed how exactly low her shirt went, exposing her neck, shoulders, and a dramatic expanse of casabas (*snickers* couldn't help it...)   
  
Tohru suddenly felt naked as his fingers brushed her bare skin. Desire coiled inside her, tense and demanding. She raised her eyes and met Kyo's in the mirror. His hands came to a rest on her exposed, sensitive shoulders and when he spoke there was a husky depth ness to it.   
  
"Tohru, I ah, umm..." He began gently massaging the back of her neck with his thumbs. "I want you..."   
  
"Kyo..."  
  
Bending over, he kissed the edge of her ear where it showed beneath the auburn locks still held by her hand, and nibbled down her neck. His hands skimmed down her bare arms with feather lightness, then wrapped around her waist to pull her back across the chair to him. She gasped at the fiery reaction his touch aroused. He stopped when their bodies were a hairs breadth away, making sure not to trigger any sort of reaction on an animalistic level.  
  
"I want you so much." His hands brushed upward to cup her breasts. Slowly he moved them in a circle, and she felt her nipples harden against his palms.   
  
Kyo...ahh.." Tohru closed her eyes in pure pleasure, tipping her head back to rest against his shoulder, the movement made her back lay flat against his chest. "Kyo!"  
  
A soft poof sound echoed in the room as orange smoke floated by lazily. Tohru groaned when she looked down at the orange cat form of Kyo. "Gomen..." she whispered reaching down to pick him up.  
  
"My little flower!" Shigure unceremoniously kicked open there door, making a grand entrance. He glanced around the room and noticed the cat form of Kyo and let out a bark of laughter. "We haven't even been here for an hour yet!"  
  
"What seems to be the matter in here?" Yuki idled into the room behind Shigure and also noticed Kyo's unfortunate cat form. "Baka Neko..." he hissed under his breath.  
  
"Shigure, Yuki!" Tohru set Kyo on the bed and looked at them both. They were both dressed in like attire, Shigure in navy blue Hawaiian flowered swim trunks, blue sandals, a white towel with a tiny chibi dog, sunglasses perched on his head, and no shirt. Yuki however wore lavender Hawaiian flowered swim trunks, purple sandals, plain white t-shirt, white towel with a tiny chibi mouse and basket with extra towels and suntan lotion.  
  
"We were going to head down to the beach, and we were wondering if you and Kyo would like to accompany us." Shigure said suppressing a laugh. He mentally jotted down two points as the cat Kyo jumped from the bed and scampered off to the bathroom, butting his bag into the bathroom as he went.   
  
"That sounds like so much fun!" Tohru exclaimed. "If you give me a moment I'll just change into my swimsuit." She flashed them both a smile as they turned from the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
  
  
"I told you Ms. Honda would never allow Kyo to touch her." Yuki warned sitting down on the large poofy couch.  
  
"They had to of had some form of contact for Kyo to end up in his cat form, how do you explain that one?" Shigure countered sitting opposite of Yuki and propping his feet up on the table.  
  
Yuki sighed heavily and blew his bangs out of his face, "This is far from over."  
  
Kyo grumbled while changing into his orange trunks. "I was so close!" He growled under his breath slipping into his black sandals and pulling his white beach towel with the tiny chibi cat, Tohru insisted they each have one, but hers had a strawberry instead. "Damnit!" He adjusted himself for the fifteenth time since changing back into his human form. 'I hope Shigure or Yuki don't notice this or I'm a dead cat walking...'   
  
He opened the bathroom door and swung it open, "Tohru, I'm all set to go.." His voice dropped off in mid-sentence as Tohru turned to face him. If what she was wearing was really called a swimsuit, then they should be illegal.  
  
"I'm all set to go Kyo-kun." She bent over, giving him the perfect tempting gaze of the gentle slope of her ass, and her long legs.   
  
He mentally shut his jaw, blocking out all images of Tohru in that tiny skimpy white bathing suit that showed a helluva lot more than it covered. "Yeah, umm, yeah lets go." He quickly strode past her and swung the door open heading out into the living room.  
  
"We all set to go then?" Shigure grabbed their rental keys off the coffee table and glanced around for Tohru, as she stepped into the room he smiled and led the way to the front door, allowing them one by one to pass, and locked the hotel room behind them  
  
*Fast forwarding to the beach*  
  
Kyo sat and stared. Why had he agreed to go to the beach, of all places. Surrounded by water and sand, his least two favorite things on the planet, he shifted restlessly on his lounge chair. He watched as Yuki and Tohru played a set of volleyball, Shigure sprawled out on the chair next to him napping. Tohru had a black fish net shirt on, covering her skimpy suit that only Kyo had seen earlier.  
  
"Ah, Kyo-kun you should have played with us!" Tohru panted sitting on the end of his chair next to his feet. "It was so much fun, are you enjoying yourself?"   
  
"Immensely." Kyo ground out through his teeth, dropping his black shades down onto the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Tohru..." Shigure's voice whined. "Can you do me a favor?" He looked up at her and smiled, reaching for a bottle of suntan lotion. "Would you mind getting my back for me? The sun is just baking my fair skin." He gave her a puppy pout and she happily took the lotion from him.   
  
She moved and sat next to his lounge chair, opening the bottle an poring a generous sum into her palms before working them onto his back.  
  
Kyo watched from his peripheral vision, growing green with envy. Damn perverted dog, what the hell was he trying to pull.  
  
Yuki watched the scene play out and was disgusted as well. "I am going to the gazebo, I will meet you back at the hotel for dinner, at say?" He snorted as Shigure gave a sigh of pleasure.  
  
"Are you sure Yuki?" Tohru glanced up at him to already see him wave over his shoulder and head off down the beach. Shrugging mentally she finished up Shigure's back and stood up. "Ohh, my back must be sunburned as well, Kyo would you mind putting some lotion on?"  
  
Kyo pushed his shades up into his hair looking at her. "Why cant you do it yourself? Your not useless you know." he snapped at her before laying back. propping his head on his arms.  
  
"Ano, I cant reach my back though..." Tohru dug through her bag and held the brown bottle to him. "Please Kyo?"   
  
Growling under his breath he sat up and took the bottle from her. Swinging his long legs over the chair he stood up and motioned for her down.   
  
Shigure however chose that moment to stand up and stretch. "Ok well you two have fun now, I'm going to head to the caribou up on the boardwalk and start on my new novel. Behave!" he called over his shoulder grabbing his towel and bag.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Kyo watched Shigure's retreating back, not even away that Tohru had laid down with her fishnet shirt off. He glanced down at her and closed his eyes, counting to ten.  
  
"Kyo are you going to put some sunscreen on my back?" She raised her sun glassed eyes and flashed him a winning smile, "Perhaps you'd like to do the front first?"  
  
A/N AHAHAHA, jk I know I'm sorry to just drop off here, but that's what we call a climax huh? Ok ok, *Starts running around gathering pen and paper* I'll get the next chapter up I promise! 


	4. Oh where, oh where has the little mouse ...

A/N: OK, So I finally got it eh? I know it took absolutely forever, some threats with a paper clip and meat grinder to get it going, but hey, its here, and NO I don't own Fruits Basket, so go ahead and read it k? Man it sucks so bad, Fanfiction locked my account for a period of time, and I'm very sorry that it has taken me this long to actually post this chapter, but here it is, and I know its going to be short, but since fanfic also made this new rule about nc-17 chapters umm its gonna be really lame since I had to cut that part out, but if anyone wants the original story, just review and ill get back to you asap. Thanks so much and read on! Fiesta La Soul  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Kyo watched Shigure's retreating back, not even away that Tohru had laid down with her fishnet shirt off. He glanced down at her and closed his eyes, counting to ten.  
"Kyo are you going to put some sunscreen on my back?" She raised her sun glassed eyes and flashed him a winning smile, "Perhaps you'd like to do the front first?"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What?!" Kyo took a subconscious step back from her and gulped audibly. "You want me to do what?!"  
"Oh Kyo, I'm sorry!" Tohru blushed heavily sitting up on the lounge chair and looking around her for her white shirt. 'Oh what was I thinking, I laid it on a bit thick there...'  
"Would ya stop being sorry already? Its not, I, ah." Kyo ran a nervous hand through his thick red hair staring down at a completely flustered Tohru, with her white shirt on. "Just lay back already."  
"What?" Tohru looked up at him, not completely understanding this situation, but slowly forced herself to lay back and relax.  
Kyo leaned down and picked up the bottle of dropped lotion and opened it, pouring the thick bronze liquid into his hand. He rubbed it between his palms a few times and spoke gruffly, "On your stomach."  
Tohru nodded her head, blushing fiercely and rolling over onto her stomach to give Kyo full access to her back. "Ano," she reached behind her back and undid the laces, pulling them apart to rest at her sides, baring her full back to the blushing neko.  
'You can do this for gods sake, you practically mauled her back in the hotel room, whats a little lotion going to do?' Kyos brain shouted furiously at him. He forced himself to take a deep breath and kneeled beside her lounge chair, holding his lotion dripping hands barely above her sun warmed skin. 'GO BOY! GO!' He lowered his hands to her back, smoothing the warm lotion over her skin, releasing the breath he just noticed he had been holding, and continued massaging the lotion into her skin. It smelt like vanilla and coconut, and it was invading his senses.  
"Mmmm. That feels nice..." Tohru breathed out, closing her eyes as she felt his strong, slightly callused hands rub over her skin enticingly.  
"You idiot what do you think you are doing to Miss Honda?" A smooth voice cut in.  
Tohru opened her eyes and stared at a pair of purple swim trunks, that followed up to Yuki's bare chest, towel and shirt draped casually over his shoulders. "Ano, Yuki, Kyo's just helping put lotion on my back, because I can't reach." She blushed and dropped her gaze away from his, This was getting bad, she hadn't expected Yuki to show up during her time with Kyo...  
"What the hell does it matter to you, ya nosy rat." Kyo fired, standing up and holding his fists in a fighting stance.  
"Stop, please, both of you?" Tohru quickly pulled her fish net shirt over her shoulders and down before standing in between the bickering boys.  
"I came to get my bag you worthless cat, and I happened to stumble upon a situation that I wasn't comfortable with, now do you mind?" Yuki cut in smoothly, reaching for his bag beneath the lounge chair and casting Kyo a loathing look. "You should really put your hands down, it makes you look like an idiot."  
Tohru watched as Yuki turned and headed back towards the boardwalk, without a second glance and sighed heavily. She didn't want either of them upset.  
"Lets go," Kyo's voice cut in through her thoughts. He was packing up her towel, the lotion, blankets, etc and hoisted it on his shoulder. "Are you coming?" he gave her a molten stare and finally reached down grabbing her hand, "Don't just stand there with nothing to say."  
Tohru just nodded her head and followed Kyo's fast past, stumbling occasionally but managing to keep up his pace. "Kyo where are we going, its getting late, I believe were supposed to meet Shigure..."  
"Ah that damn dog ain't gonna care if were a bit late, and besides look," he pointed to spaced tents, the blue and white striped ones with billowing curtains for privacy, or gazing at the ocean. "They look a lot more comfortable and private then your lounge chair back there."  
Tohru smiled, this was absolutely perfect, she could have kissed him right then for being brilliant.  
He checked the first one, and found it empty. He stepped inside and set there things down, spreading a blanket over the futon on the ground and dumped out the contents of the bag. With a smile he plopped down on to the blanket and gazed up at her. "Are you going to join me today?" His voice was laced with challenge.  
Tohru glanced once more down the now deserting beach and nodded her head, blush tingeing her cheeks as she pushed the curtains aside to step into the cozy tent, shutting and tying them loosely behind her.  
Kyo patted the spot next to him on the futon and watched her swallow, grinning inwardly at how submissive she had become since her confident outbreak earlier. She smiled and sat down next to him, drawing her knees up beside her.  
"Long day eh?" He looked at her over his shoulder and spied the gold chain he helped knot earlier and noticed it was the one he had given her for her birthday, the gold one with the small kitty charm, that had gradually become all the zodiac members. Before he could stop himself he found his hands toying with the small charms.  
Tohru gasped, she hadn't been prepared for Kyo's hands to suddenly be at her chest, but she loved the way he tenderly ran his fingers over the small kitty and then the onigiri. She brought her own hands up to his arm, running her fingers daringly up and down the smooth, muscular expanse.  
Kyo watched her eyes shift from a passive blue, to a smoldering smoky blue color, he was sure from the come hither looks she was sending him, he was sending them right back. He watched her nervously lick her lips, one that he was usually the participant, and didn't leave her hanging, he descended his head slowly, and caught her lips in a soft kiss.  
She wasn't prepared for the earth shattering kiss Kyo sparked in her. His eyes were liquid fire as they fluttered close as his lips touched hers, an innocent gesture that absolutely drove her wild.  
"Tohru? Kyo? You better not be hurting my innocent little flower on this public beach..." Shigure's voice cut through there 'moment' and Kyo coughed, pulling himself away from Tohru.  
"Shigure, were in the tent." Tohru called, groaning inwardly, and started packing up the closest towels, when Shigure poked his head inside there tent.  
"Ah what is this?" He smiled wickedly at Kyo's blushing face and Tohru's embarrassed jerky movements as she attempted to put the towel in the small pocket of there bag. "Have either of you seen Yuki in a while? He disappeared and no one has heard from him in such a while."  
Tohru stopped trying to put the towel away and stared up at Shigure, "Yuki is missing?"  
"Now, now, I never said he was missing, its just rather curious that he's been gone for this long period of time." Shigure tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Its not your fault that he's missing, so try not to worry so hard about it ne?"  
Kyo turned and looked at Tohru, who had turned an unhealthy shade of white at the mention of a missing Yuki. "Tohru," he tried to speak softly, but even to himself his voice sounded choppy and harsh, "Its not your fault ok?"  
Sniffing she turned to look at Kyo. "I came to get my bag you worthless cat, and I happened to stumble upon a situation that I wasn't comfortable with, now do you mind?" Yuki cut in smoothly, reaching for his bag beneath the lounge chair and casting Kyo a loathing look. "You should really put your hands down, it makes you look like an idiot."  
Tohru watched as Yuki turned and headed back towards the boardwalk..."  
"Oh Shigure its all my fault." Tohru wailed jumping up and covered her eyes, trying to press the tears back, "I've got to find him..." She pushed past Shigure and headed towards the boardwalk. Pulling a map of the surrounding area out from her sarong she stared at it and followed the path she saw Yuki take earlier, man this was out of control, and it was only really truly, the first day of a spectacular vacation....  
  
This is major crap. I cant even make this a juicy story, so I'm sorry if this is really lame. Thanks to all who reviewed and I know this is probably a disappointing chapter, but until I can get something figured out or whatever, this is it for now!! Lol, ok well I'm on vacation for a while, so the next chapter will either be up before or after I leave. Later. 


End file.
